Son sensei
by manga-girl-freak
Summary: Your stereotype highschool story, Chichi forces Gohan to go to school  check , he teaches... WHAT! Okay who let an 18 year old sayajin lose as a C.C teacher? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so I promised a friend of mine I'd make a dbz story so I did, don't know how it's going to turn out tough :p

Aki: Manga-girl WISHED she'd own db(z) but that's just something that luckily never happened.

Manga: Hey that's

Kira: So true

Manga: T.T You're so mean

AKi&Kira: On with the story ^^

* * *

><p><em>A tall spiky haired teen and the love of his life were both standing in a beautiful building.<em>  
><em>The teen, Son Gohan, couldn't be happier and all the waiting he had done was going to pay off. He even dressed up appropiatly for this 'dream', something different from his usual gi or the occasional labcoat. The attendant to his right didn't look half-bad either, on the contrary it looked absolutely mouth-watering.<em>

_Everybody close to Gohan was obviously present especially his unhuman family, there was obviously not a chance of them missing out._  
><em>The pair were standing in front of the counter where the man was who made this whole 'dream' possible. Waiting another couple of minutes, that felt like a lifetime, the said man finally adressed himself to the teen.<em>

_"Mr. Son Gohan, will you accept..." Gohan didn't wait for him to finish his sentence, he had already waited long enough._

_"Yes." The man then turned himself to look at the other attendant, but not before giving a small glare in the direction of Gohan, teenagers these days really needed to learn some manners._

_" And do you accept Gohan, and promise to fullfill his needs?"_

_When the answer was given the man then turned himself to look at the people wo where seated._

_"Then I hereby pronounce you man and eater, you may now eat the double chicken burger."_

_Gohan pounced on the DCB as soon as the sentence left the Burger King worker's mouth. Sadly as soon as he was about to take his first, and probably last, bite a loud voice echoed through the place._

Real life

Goten was repeatedly jumping on his brother's stomach yelling "Gohan! Wake-upwake-upwake-upwake-up" his respons was a groan and a personal meeting with Mr. Wall.

"Goten, how many times have I told you not to wake me up like that?"Gohan was irritated, not that you could blame him, he really wanted to eat that Double chicken burger and he was SO close as well.

"." (But Gohan, mom said no food if Gohan is not there and I am really hungry.) Argued Goten,using his brother again as a trampoline.

"Fine I'll come, now stop jumping."

Goten quickly complied and flew out of the room followed by a drowsy Gohan.

While entering the kitchen Gohan woke up immediatly smelling and seeing the mountain called Breakfast. He also noticed the several bumps on his fathers head. "Hey dad. Did you try again to steal food while mom was still cooking?"

His answers were a sheepisch grin from Son Goku and a "You three won't ever learn, will you?" from Chichi that entered the kichen with the last ten bowls and placing them on the table.

Seeing this as a sign to start eating three HUGE grins broke out on the Son's faces before those faces dissapeared behind the food mountain.

Remembering something Chichi looked at Gohan "Gohan, don't forget you have school today." and decided to make him choce.

"What? Why? Since when? You told me you wouldn't push me in doing things I didn't want to"!

Gohan kept on complaining a dark aura appeared around Chichi "Gohan are you telling me you forget what you promised me and Bulma AND that I'm going back on my word?

Gohan, sensing great danger, aka 'The frying pan of doom', quickly remembered what his mother was talking about.

Flashback 

_Chichi walked out of the house with a big smile on her face, she had great news for her oldest son "Gohan!"_

_Hearing his mother Gohan stopped the practice session with his little brother and flew over to his mother, hoping she didn't find out about the two broken plates, the vas and the dents in the door of the living room. "Uh, yes mom, what is it?"_

_Not hearing her son's discomfort Chichi continued. Well, do you_

_"Well, do you remember the school competition Bulma organised?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Well Bulma wanted to kow if you wanted to be one of the volonteers."_

_"So Bulma wants me to teach with a couple of others to a school?"_

_"Exactly, and the duration is about four months."_

End Flashback

"N-n-no-o, no I was j-just joking m-mom. O-of course I-I know what you're talking about, hehehe."  
><em>"Dende, please have mercy, you know how scary she is when she explodes."<em> Gohan mentally pleaded, hoping his friend would save him from his mothers wrath.

Chichi cheered up immediatly "Well today is the first day of the course and the school you're assigned to is Orange Star High School. Who knows maybe you'll meet some nice girl you're age and I'll finally get some grandchildren."

_"And here we go again.I'm 18 what's so finally about that, not everubody get's married when they're 18 years old." _Thought Gohan while sighing, before resuming his eating.

After a while Chichi snapped out of her grandbaby-mode."Anyway Gohan you'd better go or you'll be late."

"But I still."

Seeing his mothers face darkening he didn't wait to be told twice to leave, tough not the right way.

"GOHAN! DON"T FLY TROUGH THE WINDOW AND USE THE DOOR!"

Seeing that his mother calmed down after a couple of minutes Goten asked the question that had been bothering him since Gohan left.

"Mom, does Gohan know he's still wearing his pyjama?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it<p>

Aki: They didn't obviously

Manga: *tapes his mouth shut* And please leave a review :D


	2. Pajamas and golden hero's

AN: I was actually planning to update 2 days ago but our hotel that was supposed to have internet didn't pay their internet bill, even tough we payed to have internet -_-  
>I apologize beforehand if there are mistakes at the end of the chapter, but I added that part this evening and my parents forced me to drink a bit less then half a glass of white wine...so I'm quite drunk right now ^^' I'm a REAL lightweight.<br>Marie Fortune: I didn't think about that yet XD and don't worry, no saiyaman, only Golden Fighter.  
>Manga: Aki do the disclaimer.<br>Aki: MGF doesn't own dbz like mentioned before  
>Kira: And we're really gratefull for that<br>Manga: I HEARD THAT! *glares*  
>Aki: Please ignore th girl screamin her longs out and enjoy the story ^^<p>

On his way to C.C. Gohan couldn't help but ponder why he agreed to do this.  
>Was it becaus his mother scared him NOT not to do it? No it wasn't that, besides she slackened off on the pushing after that incident.<br>Was it because he wanted to? Nope that didn't apply either, now don't take it the wrong way, he likes sciences and Loves working at Capsule Corp., he just doesn't want to teach a class full of kids his age for a couple of reasons.  
>Firstly they were certainly going to think he's weird, like mentioned before, they are his age and while they are spending their days behind a schoolbank he's developing new inventions for C.C.<br>Secondly bacause of reason No. Uno kids would probably start rumors about him and call him names without even knowing what he really is like. This will make getting some respect as a 'teacher' by said kids difficult as well.  
>Lastly, and most importantly, he has to keep his powers a secret and act 'normal'. What his mother and Bulma sadly both forgot is the fact that flying around and using ki-blast is well within his defenition of normal.<p>

Gohan sighed this were going to be a long four months. Not to mention the daily interrogation-sessions he was bound to get from his mother and godmother.

Before he noticed it Gohan was already in West City. _"Lucky I stopped to look where I was or I would've ended up back at home."_

The moment Gohan landed, or tried to, he got tackled by demon child No. 1, aka Trunks Briefs who looked like he had eaten more sugar then legally allowed for the demon children.

"Hey Gohan, how are you? Mom is expecting you, but that's not really important, what's important is can you play with me when you're done with whatever you have to do for mom? Oh yeah Goten also promised to come later so can all three of us play? Or get an ice-cream? Or go to the park? Or maybe to the amusement park? Why are you wearing your PJ's?" Trunks asked in one breath waiting for Gohan to answer.

"I'm fine, and by the looks of it so are you. Normally there wouldn't be a problem to play, unless there is something unexpected that comes up or you and Goten decide to blow up one of my inventions again. You can get an ice-cream, if you're not as hyper as now, I don't want a repeat from last time. I don't mind going to the park IF both of you behave. The amusement park will have to wait for later, you should know Capsule land is closed due to the new rides they're building. But the rest depends on you and Goten, as for the reason as to why I'm wearing my pyjamas...wait WHAT?"  
>Gohan looked down to finally notice that indeed he was still wearing his white, usually unused, vest and his blue smiley boxers.<p>

"Does your mother have any reserve clothes?" Gohan was thanking Dende for the existence of scary mothers, if his mom hadn't forced him to go to Bulma's he would've gone straight to school in his pajama.

_"I doubt that I would've been taken seriously if I arrived like that in the school, that is if they would've allowed me to enter in the first place."_

Trunks voice snapped him out of his thoughts."Yeah a couple, tough you have to ask her where they are cause I don't know. Is this because of your mom?"

Thinking a bit more Gohan had to remake his earlier statement. _"Trunks is right, if mom wasn't so scary I wouldn't have left in a hurry and ended up like this."_

He sighed again "Mother are scary."

"Yeah, I know." Agreed Trunks while shuddering, he had to submit both mothers wrath on various occasions. None of them pleasant.

At that moment Bulma came out of the kitchen, wondering what was taking her son so long to come and found the reason.  
>"Hey Gohan, ready for the big day?"<br>She completely ignored the fact that he was still dressed in his nightwear, when 're living together with two sayiens there isn't a lot that surprises you.  
>She just gave him some clothes after leading him inside, knowing the sayien (and his father) she knew if she gave him the clothes in the backyard he would change in the backyard not minding the fact that the WHOLE neighbourhood would be able to see it.*<p>

Having dressed up in a plain, white longsleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers Gohan was ready to leave,

...

as soon as he finished this plate he stole from Bulma's kitchen.

"So Gohan do you remember what I told you?" Asked Bulma worried about her oldest godson.

"Yes Bulma, I'll be working with Tengo Matsuhara* in Orange Star High, we will have the introduction together but there are only a couple of classes where the both of us teach.  
>Friday's are only half a day and wednesday's I don't have to come at all. I have some hours were I'm free and during those hours I can fly over here if I want to. I can also join some classes such as P.E if I have a free period. You'll be coming to the ceremony with us and you'll introduce me and Tengo as the volunteers. You'll also come with me to my classes. I can choose what I learn them and I can bring them over to Capsule Corp if I want as long as I inform the school, the teachers and possibly the parents if it takes longer than a full schoolday.<br>And lastly but not least I'm not allowed to use my powers and I have to act 'normal'."_  
>"Which I have no clue about how I'm going to do that given the fact I'm not even human. But let's not mention that or else I'm going to have a speed course 'How to act normal, by Bulma Briefs'." <em>

Bulma nodded a bit relieved he at least knew the most important facts."Is it okay if I drop by once in a while to see how you're doing?"

Gohan smiled at the hidden worry in his godmother's voice. "Sure."

Bulma went to take her purse and her jacket. "Anyway, I have to hurry so I won't be late to introduce the volunteers that'll work at West Oracle High, then i have to go to Blue Ocean High for the same reason followed by Orange Star High."

"Why do you stay so long at my school then? Why not equilibrate it a bit more?" This fact still confuses Gohan. His godmother wasn't able to stay even half an hour hour in the other two schools, but she had no problem staying a whole day at his school.

"Your my godson, of course I'm not letting you alone in a school full of teenagers on your firs day, I went to high school so I know how devious teenagers can be." She said in a matter of fact tone.

_"Should I mention the fact that I've fought more dangerous foes then a couple of classes of 18 year old teenagers?"_

"Anyway I'm going now or I'll be late, make sure you're ther at 9 o'clock." Was the last thing Gohan heard before the door slammed shut.

After he finished his dish Gohan looked at the clock to see it was 8:10

Gohan's POV

Just at what time did Goten wake me up? Oh well, not much I can do about it now. Anyway maybe I should go take a look at Satan City, I haven't been there since they changed the name. I wonder if it changed a lot. Oh well I need some material from the electronis shop.

I took my bag and flew off, using the window of course. In the 18 years I've been on this planet i still haven't figured out why mom and Bulma forbid us to use the windows. Doors are usually closed, at least the front door is and if you're not in the hall you have to walk to the hall to open the front door and leave. Windows on the other hand are in every room and give a direct connection to the outside and they are usually open. Conclusion doors are a lot more trouble, and boring, then widows, so why use the doors?

When I came out of the electronics shop about twenty minutes later I heard a loud scream and the firing of guns. Running in the direction of the sounds I saw a hold up at the local bank.

The cops looked like they could use some help with those bandits shooting at them. So I quicky ran into an aleyway and changed in my super saiyen form, after the warning Bulma and mom gave me I don't want to risk being recognised. After I transformed I transported before the first two bandits who looked quite surprised, the bald one snapped out of it first. 

"Who the hell are you kid? Do you want me to kill you?"

Is this some kind of bad guy rule? Really every one has to make at least one a death treat. He tried to shoot at me but I just caught the bullet and knocked him out cold before punching the other one in the stomach.

"What the f***k are you, you freak?" Screamed one of the other three geting in the car leaving at full speed. Like that could help them escape, I couldn't help the little smirk appearing on my face. I shot a small ki-blast that caused the car to topple over. Seeing that the bandits were unable to escape I flew off to the alley I was in earlier. I took my back and flew to Orange Star Highschool I'd be a to early but that's not a problem.

Videl's POV

When the Chief called me out of class to tell me some bandits were raiding the bank I quickly ran out of the classroom. When I finally arrived at the crime-scene 5 minutes later thebandits were already captured by some stupid trick-using glow worm.

"You really had to see it Videl he just shouted at the car and the car flew away, it was amazing. I really couldn't believe my eyes when I saw all of it."

"Sure thing Chief, what didd you tell me he was wearing again?" No way am I letting some random punk go around stealing MY job.

"A white long sleeved shirt, some dark blue jeans and black sneakers."

"Okay, thank you very much Chief." I really wonder who that guy is, whoever he is he won't be doing this for long.

"You're welcome, and sorry for calling you out for nothing Videl." It's the glow worm

's fault I came for nothing.

"No problem Chief, anyway I'd better go back to class. Bye" I opened up my jet copter and went back to school, I didn't want te miss thechance meeting The Bulma Briefs.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: MGF: I'm really starting to wonder if I should write a story about my vacation in Bulgaria.  
>Two weeks ago our car broke down in the middle of nowhere and the car company refused to come and help us, so we had to pay the reparation ourselves and find a place to stay the night at. My dad and stepmom were obviously furious; I thought it was hilarious to be honest. XD<br>Okay the department Gohan works at is based on the story Triple Identity from Lucifer-Allheart, I'm really sorry for my non-imaginative mind. Aki explain.  
>Aki: *sighs* Fine…MGF is sorry for the delay but her computer crashed a couple of times which made her rewrite the whole chapter. You do know practically nobody reads this.<br>MGF: *ignores* Anyway, you know the jazz. I don't own DBZ and I hope you enjoy the story ^^

Videl's POV

The whole flight to school I couldn't keep that stupid cheating, trick using, flying, glowworm out of my head. I just can't believe he has the guts to try to steal MY job. I already have enough trouble to get people to like me solely for me and not because I'm the 'daughter of the World Champion'. Really, that stupid punk, first I have to stand in my dad's shadow 24/7 now some random guy tries to put me in his shadow as well? As if, it'll take more than some firefly to beat Videl Satan.

…  
>At least I got to skip Mr. Taikutsuna's History class, the only good part about this whole fiasco. I swear looking at a blank paper for a whole hour is more interesting than being stuck in his class for 5 minutes, I should know it given I already tried it.<p>

By the time I arrived at school it was 8:55 so the assembly had already begun. I immediately ran in the gymnasium looking or a free seat, I may have a good physical condition but standing on my feet for half an hour didn't sound that appealing. Finding none I was going to look a bit farther when someone stopped me.  
>"Videl, over here!" I looked and saw Eresa waving at me, looks like she kept a seat free for me. I joined her and Sharpner and we waited for the assembly to begin.<p>

Five minutes later the Principal got on the stage and gave his ass-kisser, for lack of a better word, speech. In other words 40% consisted out of praising Capsule Corp, 9% was thanking Capsule Corp and another 40% of praising. And then there was the 1% were he mentioned how EXTREMELY lucky we were that we were among the three winning schools. Conclusion I got dizzy from rolling my eyes so much.

When the lovely speech, note the sarcasm, was finally over Bulma Briefs herself came on stage to explain a couple of things concerning the project.

Normal POV

Bulma walked on the podium in her sky-blue suit and was immediately greeted by a series of whistles. Bulma barely suppressed the urge to laugh; tough a little smirk managed to creep upon her face. _"Glad I'm still considered good looking to them, ah the perks of being bonded to a sayien." _

"Good morning everyone I'm Bulma Briefs the head of Capsule Corporation. Now, as you all know I made a contest in which all schools could participate. The three chosen schools would get some Capsule Corp scientist to teach them for a certain period of time in function of which place they ended up. The school that ended up in third place would be thought for one month, second place two months and finally first place would be thought for four months."

The students, already knowing which place they got, were cheering, the jocks because they would be able to switch some boring lessons for some cooler things. The 'normal' kids were excited because they would be able to meet THE Bulma Briefs and see some REAL scientists and the nerds were happy because they would be able to learn from and hopefully change opinions with the scientists. All in all it was a win-win situation for everybody.

"I see that everybody is excited so I hope you'll be just as excited to meet the volunteers. Our first volunteer is Matsuhara Tengo."

Given the sign a man wearing a white button-up shirt and black slacks walked on the stage. He had dark brown hair and honey brown eyes. He bowed as a greeting and took the microphone Bulma offered him. He then proceeded to introduce himself in a deep baritone voice.

"Good morning, my name is Matsuhara Tengo, I'm 42 years old and the sub-chief of the renewal and producing department. I don't really have a lot to tell about myself, but if anyone has a question they'd like to ask me then they can do so during the lessons." The students clapped, after being forced by the teachers, willingly as soon as the introduction ended.

"Okay, now the second volunteer, he's the youngest volunteer that participated AND the youngest to ever achieve his position."

Gohan laughed at Bulma's excited voice. _"Bulma is starting to sound like those introducers from these talk shows Krillin used to watch. She pretty much has the look for it as well, the only thing missing are the cameras and the name tags those guys wear. Well, might as well go on stage and get this all over with. I still wonder just HOW I got myself in this mess."_ The whispers stopped as soon as Gohan came on stage.

"_And it has already begun stupid full moon, should've gone to school like mom wanted to two years ago that would've been a LOT better. … On the other hand, this only takes four months … okay so this is better, but I still want to know just WHY I agreed to this." _ Gohan followed Tengo's example when he reached Bulma.

"Good morning, I am Son Gohan, I'm 18 years old and I'm the head of the research and testing department." When the sentence left his mouth the whispers came back tenfold.

Not minding Gohan's discomfort Bulma started telling who would assist which class.

"_He is kinda cu…if that sentence gets finished there will be a lot of pain in the world of that chair in front of me."_

"Videl!" Eresa yelled for the second time snapping Videl out of her thoughts.

"Uh…yes?"

"We get that cutie as a teacher. Seriously, how cool is that?" She squealed nearly jumping out of her seat.

Videl slightly worried for her friend's mental stability "Sure…really cool…" _"Now that I think about it, Eresa always acts like this when she thinks someone is cute."_

"Everyone sit down!" Ordered Mrs. …, knowing she was one of the teachers not to mess with the students did as they were said.

"You may come in." Gohan and Bulma walked in. This left the students in a loop; they had no idea why she was there.

"Okay, now I'll let Mr. Son take over, if I hear ANY complaints you can forget having free time after school time for the whole period he'll be teaching here. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mrs. …" Was the immediate reply, they all knew she wasn't kidding.

"Good, I'll see all of you during Biology this afternoon." With these final words she walked out of the room.

Once she was out of the room all the students switched their attention to Gohan and Bulma.  
>This didn't really help with Gohan's nervousness but he was able to mask it quite effectively.<p>

"Nice to meet you, as I said at the assembly, my name is Son Gohan. Now today we won't really do a lot only getting to know each other. Now you can ask me anything you want, but please only one at a time and I'd like you to tell me your name when asking a question, that way I can start remembering the names of every student. "Gohan explained. A couple of hands immediately shot up, a majority were girls.

"Yes?" Gohan asked addressing himself to Eresa.

"My name is Eresa Raser, do you have a girlfriend?" About ten hands went down when this question was asked.

"Wha?" Now, that was the LAST thing he thought they would ask, okay maybe not completely the last thing, but still he didn't expect that. Why would they want to ask something like that anyway, it's not like they could make fun of it … right?

While Gohan was having his small freak-out about who in their right mind would ask such a question, Bulma acted as if this was the most normal question a person could ask. "Nope, he's totally and utterly single. So any girl that wants to try to go and snatch him away is free to do so."

Gohan didn't react as excited as some the girls when at Bulma's answer. "BULMA!" Bulma wasn't faced by his glare and just gave him the look Trunks would use when he's in trouble. "Is there something wrong Gohan?"

Gohan gave her a final glare before turning back to the class. "Any other questions?"

Gohan then pointed at a brown-haired boy "I'm Jones Akira, and well, I was wondering why Mrs. Briefs is here as well."

"Well she'll be overlooking my classes today and before anyone asks, this is the only day where she'll assist the lessons."

The questioning went on till the end of the period, before the whole mess began again with a different group.

Gohan's POV

Man, I'm glad the day is over; I don't know how those teachers deal with this stuff on a daily basis. It could've gone worse tough, so that's the good part about it, if you skip the weird encounter with that Viden, or something along the lines, girl.

_Flashback_

_The bell rang signaling the end of the period, the students rushed out of classroom off to their next class except one student. It was the same girl that had been glaring at me since I entered this room. Why did Bulma choose now to go to the bathroom? Well, nothing much I can do about it now, yipdiedoe. "Shouldn't you be going to your next period?"_

"_You know, it's kind of weird if you ask me." She said in an 'I-know-something-you-don't' voice and that got me quite curious, as far as I know I didn't do anything weird, right?_

"_What is there so weird then Miss…uh…what is your name actually, you never told it?" I grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. Nice move to try looking cool Son, really I think you just froze the whole class with your coolness. … I really should stop hanging around Vegeta so much, I'm starting to become as sarcastic as him. _

_The girl gave me an incredulously look, as if she couldn't believe I didn't know who she was before answering. "Videl Satan."_

_Satan…I think I've already heard that name, but where? Hmm…wait wasn't the name of the guy with the freaky afro haircut also Satan? Oh great, just my luck, I'm really starting to believe that myth concerning sighs. *_

"_Okay and what exactly is so weird Miss Satan?" _

"_Well that someone your age has your position." She began in a matter of fact tone. "And that the same day you start teaching here a new hero appears that wears the EXACT same clothes you are. Not to mention that said hero is told to be about your height." _

"_Hero?" What in the world is this girl talking about?_

"_The 'Golden Fighter' the _new_ hero in town. Or so, that's what the townspeople are saying."_

_I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this, a really Really bad feeling. "Okay, and what does this Golden Fighter look like?" _

"_Spiky blond hair, blue-green eyes, about your height and the exact same clothing you're wearing."_

"_Gohan, I'm back, sorry for the long wait I got lost." Seeing Bulma enter Videl left the room with a final glare, and even though it wasn't as scary as mom's when she was pissed it still made me shiver a bit._

"_Bulma, you're a real life safer." _

"_Huh? Did I miss something?"_

_End Flashback_

Man, my first day and I already got myself in a mess. Dende please have mercy.

AN: * This myth is that when you say sigh you blow out the luck that you possess, at least that's what I read somewhere.  
>Aki: Hope you liked it and please leave a review.<br>MGF: Since when do you do what I ask you to?  
>Aki: Since your period started, I may be crazy but I'm not suicidal.<br>Mgf:*smirks* I should remember that one


	4. Saiyaman? Naaaa

AN: Here is the next chappie :D

Aki: Four chapters and just now does your day end?

MGF: Stop being a jerk *glares*

Aki: Or what.

MGF: *hits with MRM's borrowed pan borrowed from Chichi* Or else this :D, Now do your job

Aki: Hope you'll LOVE *sarcastic* this chapter and thanks to all reviewers and the people who added this story to their favorites, alert list, …

Kira: MGF Doesn't own DBZ, or anything at all to be honest. And a happy B-day to the birthday boy, here is the chapter as promised.

Mgf: To following reviewers:

HG131 : I'm sorry for the typos ^^' I'm not a native English speaker so I make mistakes from time to time. Tough I try to minimalize the mistakes.

tien shinflan: Thank thanks thanks :D

MRMenaMRM : Forget to tell you during the message I will do something like that but not entirely…well you'll see. XD

moonangel511 : Here is the next chappie hope I didn't disappoint you with this one tough.

memmek10k : Glad to know my sense of humor is appreciated

SierraLarson: Doesn't it always ;p

princess vegeta : Hope I uploaded soon enough for your taste ^.^ And I'm glad you enjoy the story

dragonball fan : Thanks, and you shouldn't be reprimanding me for typos, I have better points during English-classes then you. Btw Happy Birthday.

* * *

><p>Gohan arrived at C.C and was greeted the same way as that morning.<p>

"Gohan, can we please go to the park? We didn't break anything today." Trunks asked sitting on Gohan's stomach.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "At least nothing that's yours." admitted Goten sheepishly.

Gohan shook his head pitying the victims he knew how disastrous their games could be.

Trunks was getting a bit fed up with Gohan's lack of response "Gohan you still haven't answered."

"Yeah, yeah we can go BUT I have to ask Bulma something firstly." Both chibis pouted not pleased by the fact they would have to wait a bit longer.

Gohan located Bulma's ki and once there he saw a clearly frustrated Bulma working on what looked like, _a blown up version of the new Capsule Car prototypes?_

"Bulma?"

Hearing her voice being called said woman tensed up "What is it?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

Recognising that tone Gohan began to shiver"W-well I uhh…it's n-not that im-p-portant."

"Gohan?" Bulma asked, her voice back to normal, and turned around to see it was indeed him. "Oh it was you; I thought it would be one of those incompetent fools again. I'm really sorry for leaving midway through the last period but I had to come because of this."

"Dare I ask what happened?"

Bulma sighed rubbing her eyes "The workers that were in charge of making the last arrangements to the new prototypes were boosting how 'indestructible' they were. Obviously THOSE two overheard it and…" She pointed at the prototypes "…well you can see the result." Gohan didn't need an explanation on who 'those two' he knew from the damage given.

"Anyway, what did you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you had something that would enable me to change my clothes…"

"Let me guess, the golden fighter thingy?" Noticing his shocked expression she laughed "It's been all over the news sweaty. Now let me see, where did I put that watch?" She rummaged trought her drawer exclaiming a little 'Aha!', when she found it.

"Here this should fit the description; you press the red button to put on the disguise and the black one to go back to your normal ones. I would change the costume if I were you tough."

"Why?" Instead of answering Bulma gave him the watch and pressed on the red button. Gohan suddenly found himself dressed in a green tunic with a spandex outfit beneath it, white gloves and booths, a red helmet with two antennas and a long red cape.

"_Why in the world does someone like Bulma, who's considered a fashion icon, have a costume like THAT!"_

As if reading his mind Bulma started explaining. "Given the fact that Vegeta blew up the gravity room six times this month I was going to use this watch as a pay-back see how long he'll keep his saiya-ego. But I'll use some other way, so you can have it." The happy way in which she said that scared Gohan alsmost as his mother's supreme deathglare.

"Um…Uh…yeah…I promised to take Goten and Trunks to the park. Thanksseeyoulaterbye." He flew out of the room, changing back to his normal clothes.

* * *

><p>"Gohan I told you I didn't do it on purpose." Whined Goten, Gohan simply ignored his little brother opening C.C's door. "Gohan I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me."<p>

"Goten you kicked the swing's seat trough the building of the park rangers which ended up destroying two walls and damaging three other ones."

Goten crossed his arms. "I just copied the jump-and-kick that other kid was doing."

"That kid wasn't a sayien now was he?" Countered Gohan.

Trunks getting fed up rolled his eyes "We payed for the damage, right? Then what's the problem?"

Gohan gave him a disbelieving look "I think you made a mistake Trunks, I..." he pointed at himself "…payed for the damage YOU…" he pointed at Goten and Trunks "…did. Both of you didn't pay a thing."

While Gohan was moving his hand Goten noticed the watch on his brother's hand. "Gohan, what's that?"

Gohan looked at his wrist. "Oh, this thing; Bulma made so I could disguise myself in the Golden Fighter, tough I'm going to remodel the outfit. HEY, were you even listening to what I was saying?"

"Can we help you, pleeease?" Trunks asked not listening or ignoring the last part of the phrase.

"Didn't you hea… I give up…sure the both of you can help me." Gohan rubbed his head._ "It can't get worse then this anyway."_

"YAAAAAAY!" Both started jumping up and down. "We promise we'll make you look Mega-ultra-saiyacool."

"_Is there even a word such as saiyacool?I seriously doubt it."_ Gohan simply smiled not showing his slight worry.

Trunks suddenly stopped jumping grabbed Gohan by his wrists and dragged him to Gohan's personal lab. "Now let's get down to business, first we have to choose a colour."

Goten put his hand in the air. "Black, or blue, or yellow, or red or…" He was going to continue naming colours but Trunks cut him off mid-sentence. "The red and the black sound good, we can also use the yellow given the name. Now what kind of suit will we use, we can use normal clothes, baggy clothes,…"

Gohan droned Goten and Trunks out sulking slightly. _"It's MY costume but they're deciding everything, that's completely unfair. Do they even need my help with this? I bet they wouldn't even notice if I just walked out of the."_ A hand waving before his eyes snapped Gohan out of his thoughts/ self-pitying. "Is there something Goten?"

"We asked you what outfit you wanted, cause it would be bad if you weren't comftable in your disguise."

Gohan smiled. "A gi would be and it's comfortable Goten."

Goten chirped up preferring a smiling brother to the brooding one. "Okay, can we also give you a mask? Or a logo or some really cool gadg… say Gohan how do we actually change the costume?"

Trunks snorted "That's obvious Goten we just have to reprogram the watch." he stated haughtily.

Seeing his brother still didn't understand it Gohan explained him. "We connect the watch to my laptop with a cable and then we go into the watch's program and change the settings.

Goten's face brightened. "Like how you can dress up your characters in Video games?"

"Yeah a bit like that." Trunks clapped his hands "Come on, we don't have all day."

Gohan sweat dropped at the Bulma-like action. He connected the watch and waited for the program to upload, once uploaded he went to the settings and erased the costume; afterwards he clicked on outfit and typed in gi. When Trunks and Goten finally stopped debating on which colour they would use they already had a crimson red gi with a black shenron on the back.

"We need to add gold." stated Trunks out of the blue Goten immediately agreeing. Before Gohan could even ask why they suddenly wanted to add gold of all colours they had already engaged themselves in a speed-talk session.

* * *

><p>Half an hour and couple of trials passed before they finally had an outfit everyone agreed on. (MGF: *cough*Goten and Trunks *cough*) Saving the changes they disconnected the watch and asked (ordered) Gohan to try on his disguise. Pressing on the red button Gohan's clothes changed to a deep red gi with a low V-cut and ripped of sleeves, he wore two crimson wristbands with a golden Z on it, his booths looked like Trunks except that they were a golden colour with black tips. He also wore a golden headband equipped with a ruby in the middle to 'cover' his face and lastly but not least he had a black dragon on his back that spouted fire which went over Gohan's shoulder to about mid-arm.<p>

While the chibi's were admiring his outfit Gohan's eyes landed on the little clock on his laptop causing him to freak out. "20:26! We're so dead, Trunks I'll see you tomorrow say bye to your mom from me Goten come on we have to hurry." Powering up Gohan quickly lifted Goten flying straight home.

Slowly entering the house both of them were met with a frying pan and a loud "DO YOU TWO EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? I'll TELL YOU ITS HALF PAST EIGHT! Do BOTH OF YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HARD I WAS WORRYING? And what is this Golden Fighter business young man, yes they also showed it here on the news…" This went on for another minute with the small 'BAM's' in between before they were allowed to eat.

Lying in his bed Gohan couldn't help but dread the next day.

MGF: That was it, hope you enjoyed it and I'll upload as fast as possible.  
>Aki: How many times do we have to say it<br>Kira: They didn't and they won't  
>MGF: Growls* MISAO! Thos two are annoying me!<p> 


	5. Falling Girls

AN: Sorry for the LATE upload, school has been extremely busy and every time I had time to upload there was some trouble; like internet not working (A WHOLE MONTH!) or my version of Word having expired,... Okay, still not much action in this chapter, but we're getting there :p  
>Aki: Your excuses interest nobody<br>MGF: *glares* Do the disclaimer and be quiet.  
>Kira: I'll do it! MGF doesn't own DBZ, if she did the show wouldn't have made it past the first chapter<br>MGF: KIRAAA!  
>Aki: We *cough* MGF *cough* hope you enjoy the story anyway<p>

* * *

><p>Gohan rubbed his forehead, he had the distinct feeling today would turn out even worse than the day before. Knowing his luck he was probably right, especially considering everything that happened so far today.<p>

Till now, he'd had an angered Chichi, courtesy Goku Son, and so the whole family was limited to five dishes. Afterwards he had the principal and some teachers come on to him, the only good part being that it cut his appetite for a while. Anyway, as they all more or less ridiculed themselves they took revenge by giving him wrong directions, as a result of what he got utterly lost. And at last when he finally found his class, after all the hard work he did trying to find it, his students decided to royally ignore him! The fact that it was only 8:39 and he had to stay the whole day didn't help much either.

"_And to think I actually SAVED you! Just wait when I get my hands on you Dende." _Gohan mentally threatened. He took a deep breath before clearing his throat, hoping to get the students' attention this way. Obviously it didn't work.

Deciding to try something louder he clapped his hands and …no-one reacted.

Well, third time's the charm… "Can all of you be quiet, please?" … or not.

"_Bulma had better double my salary for this teacher-stunt."_ Gohan thought, he didn't particularly care for the money, but he did care for the hours of training he was missing. And because of this stunt he was going to miss a whole lot of them.

"Would you all be quiet?" Gohan repeated annoyed.

Noticing there was still no reaction he gave up being friendly. "SILENCE!"

The volume of his voice startled everyone, some students even started screaming, but he had succeeded in getting their attention, finally.

Proud at having succeeded, but embarrassed at the students' gazes, Gohan started his explanation.

"Okay, uh well, since I'm not so sure yet what I'm going to teach you, I'll wait and see what Matsuhara-san does in his classes. So for now I just have some prototypes with me and everyone who wants to can try them out." This proclamation was greeted by a couple of loud cheers.

"Okay, the first prototype I'm going to demonstrate is the FW-02, it's an abbreviation for Flying-worker, not really imaginative but there isn't much to do about it." A random student lifted her hand in the air.

"What does it do, Son-sensei?"

"Hawhowha?" Gohan sputtered out, the sensei part getting him off guard.

"What does the FW-02 do?" She repeated thinking he didn't understand

Gohan tried to regain his cool, glad none of the Z-fighters were there, before trying to explain the tool in a way they would actually understand it. "Well, it basically neutralizes the gravity around you, this makes you able to move around in the area. You can't use it on long distances though."

"Why not?" Asked another student.

Gohan smiled, glad he got them interested "Because it works with a plug and a wire."

"Why is it FW-02? Is it the second prototype or is there no specific reason."

Gohan sweat-dropped, unconsciously taking the Son-pose "It was a decision Bulma made."

"_After Vegeta obliterated the first prototype." _He added mentally.

"And when you put it on it enables you to fly? That's so cool!"

Gohan gave a small laugh. "_If they already consider that flying I wonder how they'd react if I suddenly started to float around."_

Sharpner snorted "Brains is just trying to make himself look cool, there's no way that it works." A couple of other jocks agreed with him.

"Oh shush Sharpner, I'm sure it works. Can I try first?" Eresa asked looking towards Gohan clapping her hands together a couple of times.

Gohan smiled, her antics reminding him of his little brother. "Sure, if you want to miss Pencil"

"It's Eresa!" She exclaimed. "You're our age aren't you?"

Caught off guard by the sudden outcry, Gohan could only nod in agreement. He took his bag searching his capsules, when he found the one he was looking for he pressed the button. When the smoke cleared it revealed a belt and a long wire attached to it. The belt had a white metallic color and was adorned with a black button, small gray pyramids around it and a logo of capsule corps on the inside.

"Should I demonstrate it first or do you want to try it out immediatly?" Gohan asked, but he had a good idea as to which option she' d choose.

"No need." Eresa answered.

Gohan nodded, fastened the belt around her waist and plugged the wire.

"Okay now, I want everyone to stay seated, because if the wire gets pulled out of the plug, she could fall and hurt herself." Gohan ordered, everyone nodded, suddenly feeling threatened by the seemingly harmless boy.

* * *

><p>"Of all the days something like this had to happen it HAD to be today!" Videl checked her watch again noticing it was already past 8:40. She had gotten a call from the police at 7 o'clock, but both crimes ended up to be disappointing, if not completely stupid. She also hadn't seen as much as a glimpse from that glowworm, which only further annoyed her.<p>

"_I bet that guy is to chicken to confront me, stupid walking flashlight and how am I supposed to check out...investigate that cu...suspicious new teacher from CC. If I'm not even able to attend to his classes? I should have beaten those guys to a pulp."_

Flashback

_Videl was standing behind the police car watching the scene unfold. A black haired man was holding a little girl hostage. The man seemed to be somewhere in his late thirties. The girl looked about five years old with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes._

_The little girl had been yelling and trying to get to her mother for a while now, but the man wouldn't let go off her._

"_Mommy!" The little girl yelled again, the tears were starting to form in her eyes._

"_Kyouya let go of my daughter." A woman yelled, she was standing in front of them and she had the same hair and eyes as the girl, only hers were a lighter shade._

"_No, this is all your fault, you dumped me and married that punk. Well guess what: you broke my happiness, so I'll break yours." the said Kyouya answered._

_Videl, who had been using the yelling to her advantage, was now standing behind a small tree. The man wouldn't be able to see her unless he turned his head, which she hoped he wouldn't do._

_When Videl was just about to kick the man away and get the girl to safety, the girl bursted out in tears._

_The captor noticed this and started to cry as well. He then released the girl, who hurried off to her mother, and started muttering in between his sobs. "Crying *sob* Kids bad *sob* feel guilty *sob*"_

End Flashback

Videl still didn't understand the guy's reasoning. Making a child cry is a no-go, but threatening to kill them is alright? _"Just how weird can a person get?"_

The crime who followed wasn't that much better, in fact it was even more stupid. Really thinking about it she regretted having come over to assist.

Flashback

_Two guys wearing a mask were keeping a hold-up at the jewelry store 'Mindata'. They were both armed and threatening the shopkeeper, some of the shoppers were also taken as hostage. One of the two guys went in the back of the shop together with the shopkeeper. _

_Seeing her chance Videl sneaked through the open window at the right side of the store. She landed on the ground and quickly ducked behind one of the counters. Not having heard the sound the guy stayed with his back towards Videl. Making sure he wouldn't suddenly turn around Videl quickly jumped up and kicked the gun out of the guy's hand. _

"_WHY YOU LITTLE!" The now armless crook tried to hit Videl but only ended up getting a roundhouse kick in the face._

Seeing he couldn't win he called for back-up"_Daisuke get over here now!"_

_Said Daisuke ran over, when he saw his companion on the ground and Videl standing in front of him he immediately fired his gun only to conclude nothing happened._

"_Why does this d*mn thing refuse to work?" He opened his gun and noticed he forgot to load it._

_Videl noticed this as well and a malicious smirk appeared on her face._

_Noticing the smirk the man started to retreat. "Uh...w-wel V-Videl, th-this was just a joke..you see. We weren't planning to steal anything we..."_

_Before he could finish his sentence though Videl gave him a high kick and an uppercut which made him fall unconscious next to his friend._

End Flashback

"Really those crooks get more stupid with each passing day." She muttered already seeing the Orange Highschool's building.

* * *

><p>"Okay Eresa, now you have to push the black button." Instructed Gohan.<p>

Eresa did as told and the colour of the button suddenly changed from Black to a dark purple before she started to float about three inches above the ground.

"I'M FLYING!" Eresa screamed, which hurt Gohan's ears slightly.

Gohan gave her a couple more instructions on how to move before Eresa started to float all around the class.

The rest of the students went into a state of shock. Not believing that ire-belt-thing actually worked. Once the shock died down they got excited as well and started to fight over who would be allowed to go next.

"_Woohoo, there is the classroom!"_

Videl threw the door open, noticing the wire and her friend about two feet in the air, too late. This resulted in her tripping over it, causing both girls to start falling.

"_This is the worst day ever!"_ Was Videl's last thought before she crashed into the hard, warm, clothed floor?

"_Wall's don't wear clothes and don't stand up either, right?"_

When Gohan had noticed the fall, he had ran over to both girls side and caught them in his arms before the students could even react.

"How did you do THAT!" Sharpner exclaimed completely baffled.

Sharpners outcry caused Videl to grasp the situation and see just what or better Who the floor was, causing a light blush to appear on her face. However, the anger at being held princess style in front of the whole class quickly defeated any embarrassment she felt at being near the cu...weird new teacher.

"Let go off me! I can walk on my own you know!"

"No thanks, you're welcome." Gohan muttered putting her and Eresa, who was still confused as to what just happened, back on the ground.

Yup he was right, this was one bad day, and the first period didn't even end yet.

"_Just what did I get myself into?"_

* * *

><p>MGF: Okay I hope you enjoyed the chapter at least a bit ^^<p>

Aki: *reads note*** **Please read and review. *Bursts out laughing*

Kira: No comment

MGF: What does THAT mean?

Xei-ming: Btw MGF is looking for a Beta reader, because she's not good at paragraphing, among other things

MGF: YOU TOO? Anyway Here is a little preview

_Preview_

_"Good Wor.." The chief wasn't able to finish, Videl simply ran past him after the Golden Fighter who had flown off.  
><em>

_"Wait, don't think you can just run away! Get back here you faker!" Yelled an outraged Videl. Not only did that guy stole her job twice he also completely ridiculled her in front of all those people._

_"Just wait untill I get my hands on you." She muttered glaring daggers in the direction he disappeared not to long ago._


End file.
